Leandra
Hero Intro Front row Support. Her cuteness bolsters the team. Stat Growth Skills Sugar Crash Hurls Lollipops to inflict damage on all enemies - Hits all enemies instead of "the target". = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Very fast casting time, damage is almost instant. '''Perfume Blast' Tosses explosive perfume at the target, dealing continuous damage = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Deals around 15 ticks of continuous damage; total damage is about 2 times of MAG ATK stat. = Aims at a random enemy, other enemies in close range will also be damaged. Cheer Boots an ally's attack speed and physical attack Passive: Passive: Increases Attack Speed by 4% at level 1; increases 1% per level. = Tooltip is misleading: Leandra does not gain a passive, but instead only when she is affected by the buff. = Targets a random ally. = Buff appears as yellow sword symbol Sugar Rush Increases Strength (Passive) = Increases STR by 120 at level 1. Increases by 3 STR per level. Evolve White → Green * 1 x Short Axe * 1 x Olive Branch * 2 x Mogul Cloak * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Novice Staff Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Emerald Ring * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Mercury Boots Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Scepter of Fables * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Zeus' Diary * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Prayer Boots * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Fabled Wand * 1 x Gift Sword Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Prayer Boots Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x ??? Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Fabled Wand * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Kicks Drum Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x ? Strategy Hero Shard Locations Regret - Chapter 1 (Elite) Needle in Water - Chapter 11 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "My philosophy is unmatched." *(Ultimate activation) - "Take that!" *(On evolution) - "I may be small, but that won't stop me." Category:Hero